Procer quod ferox
by Miss.Spottystockings
Summary: Merlin has more than one secret. "I'm the Prince of Camelot, your just a servant." Arthur's sword pointed at Merlin, "Oh no, I'm not a servant, I'm the last Dragonlord, I'm a Warlock."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin.  
>Please review, first attempt at a Merlin fanfiction. Changed Merlin's past slightly...<strong>

Preface -

The battle was terrifying many men had fallen, from both sides, the sky, aflame, blood painted the ground; it was the sight of nightmares. In the centre one boy stood, youth spread

across his features, but wisdom in his eyes, his face was pulled into a frown. Tears leaked out of his eyes. "I'm sorry Arthur." He whispered. His eyes flashed gold.

* * *

><p>"There's been an attack on the Northern border, a beast of sorts. Take some knights with you are sort it out." Uther commanded his son,<p>

"Yes my lord." came Arthur's reply, "We will be ready to leave in the morning." Uther nodded and dismissed his son, wearily he sat down in his thrown, age displayed across his forehead.

"Where are you going?" Merlin asked as he packed Arthur's bags, folding and sorting, "WE are going to the northern borders." Arthur picked up his sword, watching the light reflect in it.

"What we?" Merlin asked, pausing in his packaging, "Why do I need to come?" He was looking ford to a couple days rest

"Because, Merlin." The prince said looking at Merlin with an annoyed expression on his face, "It's your job." He thrust the sword at Merlin, "And shine that too." Merlin only huffed in

annoyance.

The knights, Prince Arthur and his manservant Merlin left as first light hit the castle; their horse's hoofs pounding the forest floor. Merlin, still half asleep, followed obediently after his

master watching the reds of the knight's cloaks ahead.

"We should make the Northern borders in three days." Arthur said as the men sat down for the night. "We'll go through the mountains, that will take less time." All the men nodded,

and went back to talking between themselves.

"Merlin?" Arthur said, watching his manservant pick different bits of shrubbery, "What are you doing?" Merlin turned around, a grin in place, "Theses are Theradoor plants." He

explained, showing Arthur a long green stringy shrub, "They're really good for curing poisons." He went back to collecting, leaving Arthur thinking his manservant wasn't quite as dumb

as he looked.

Arthur and Merlin lay, head to foot on the hard forest floor, a single candle giving light. "How can people sleep like this?" Arthur asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to get comfortable. Merlin

snorted, "Missing your four poster bed?" He teased. Arthur lifted himself up so he could glare at his manservant. "You can't tell me your comfortable." Merlin shrugged, "I've slept on the

floor many times, stone floors are harder." He added as and after thought. As Merlin said this Arthur realised he knew very little about Merlin before he came to Camelot. "Go on then"

Arthur paused, "You've got me interested." Merlin shrugged again. "Can't think why you'd want to know. I worked once for a Lord Phillip." Arthur could hear the smile that played across

Merlin's lips, "He was a good Master." Longing was in his voice, Arthur found himself surprised at the jealous he suddenly felt. Merlin continued, "Always going on adventures." He

laughed, "Once slept in a tree. Woke up with a bird's nest on his head." Merlin laughed again.

"What happened?" Arthur asked, Merlin shook his head "Doesn't matter now." With a single huff he killed the candle, letting darkness cover them.

The morning brought with it rain, causing the men's journey to slow. "We can't loose pace now." Arthur said, trying to raise the knight spirits, "By night fall we should be at the foot of

the mountains. Then it's only through the mountains and across the darkening forest." The men grunted in response. They kept going, and true to Arthur's word the group arrived at

the mountains just as night had fallen. All the men where weary, Merlin felt like he would collapse at any minute. "Don't be such a girl Merlin" Arthur said, as he watched his

manservant catch his breath, Merlin turned and glared at him. "I'm sorry SIRE, but not all of us are used to riding on a horse all day" His sarcasm was clear. Arthur raised his eyebrows;

"I'll have you in the stocks." He warned, his intention was humour; unfortunately Merlin took it the wrong way. He huffed and turned away. Avoiding Arthur's gaze all evening.

Merlin suddenly found himself awake, the sky was still painted so close to black that Merlin could barely see. He heard a noise. Footsteps. Glancing around him the others slept

peacefully. Slowly, and quietly Merlin rose to his feet, grabbing his sword. He trod carefully, following the noises he heard. He saw a person, clad completely in black, hiding his face. The

man spun, causing the dirt around him to fly out. His face was broad and scars decorated it. With a mighty cry he flung his sword towards Merlin. With a cry of his own the sword just

missed him, Merlin attacked trying to remember what Arthur had taught him.

Arthur woke to the angry cry, sighing he awoke the other knights. All grabbing their swords more men appeared, covered head to toe in black. "Attack!" Shouted one, causing all the

knights to defend themselves. Meanwhile Merlin was having his own troubles. The man he was fighting was much more skilled and much bigger than Merlin. With no other choice he

resorted to his magic. He let it fill him up, coming into his figure tips, "_a dhéanamh air ina chodladh_" he spoke, almost a whisper. His eyes turned golden, just for a second. The man fell

where he stood. Merlin heard footsteps behind him, turning sword in front, he met the angry stare of Arthur Pendragon….


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin. **

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted or added this story to their favorites!**

Last chapter:  
>With no other choice he resorted to his magic. He let it fill him up, coming into his figure tips, "<em>a dhéanamh air ina chodladh<em>" he spoke, almost a whisper. His eyes turned golden, just for a second. The man fell where he stood. Merlin heard footsteps behind him, turning sword in front, he met the angry stare of Arthur Pendragon….

* * *

><p>"You idiot Merlin." Arthur said walking ford, "Why didn't you wake us?" Merlin couldn't think of an answer, but breathed a sigh of relief. The knights had managed to kill all the attackers minus Merlin's, Arthur knelt down and looked at the him. "Tie him up, he might be useful." The knights did as Arthur instructed. Merlin only hoped the man hadn't noticed his magic.<p>

The knights and Arthur packed up while Merlin was charged with watching their prisoner. A boring job really since the man was still out cold. "Merlin fetch some cold water, we're going to wake our friend here up." Arthur commanded with a smirk, Merlin nodded, grabbing a bucket and headed out into the forest, hoping to find a stream.

The water babbled playfully and Merlin checked that no one was watching him, "_uisce_" he spoke, hand outstretched towards the stream, his eyes flashing gold. The bucket filled with water. Walking back Merlin found Arthur and extended the bucket towards him , "Pack up your things Merlin." Arthur said taking it, Merlin sighed and walked away, thinking about the ungrateful prince.

"Ugh," Coughed the prisoner, as stone cold water hit his face, he spluttered, angrily he realised he was bound and unable to move. "Who are you?" Arthur didn't waste time in questioning his prisoner, the man just spat at him. "Ugh." Arthur said, "Merlin, come here." Sighing once again, Merlin made his way over to the prince. "Yes sire?" He asked, waiting for orders. "Get some more water. And clean this." He removed his shirt, which had spit on it, and chucked it at Merlin. "Find me a clean one too Merlin." He ordered, already turning his attention back to the prisoner. "Yes sire" Merlin repeated. Getting the bucket once again and walking over to the stream. He repeated his spell, "_uisce_" once again the bucket was full of water.

The man refused to speak, Arthur was going inpatient, "Why won't be talk?" His frustration was being taken out on Merlin, who suddenly had a lot more to do. Arthur didn't want to move on till he new about the man, so he would be able to prepare for further attacks. "Maybe he doesn't speak English." Merlin suggested as he polished Arthur's boots, not really interested, "You know Merlin, this might be one of those time when your actually right." Merlin grinned, but Arthur soon struck him down again, "Don't look so pleased, the rest of the time you're a complete idiot." Merlin sighed once again.

Arthur called all his knights together, Merlin joined too, now repairing one of Arthur's shirts. "I think he might not speak English." Arthur spoke, as if it was his idea, causing Merlin to shake his head, "Who can speak any other languages?" He asked looking around his knights, they all shook their heads. Arthur sighed, about to come up with plan B when Merlin spoke up, "I now some Latin" He said, Arthur turned surprised, but decided to leave it. "Go on then. See if he speaks it." Merlin gulped, whishing he'd kept quite. Picking himself up he made his way over to their prisoner. "Quare did vos tentatio nos?" Merlin asked slightly unsure, the man turned his head towards Merlin, "Meus vinco iussus nos prosecutus vos." Arthur was surprised that Merlin could communicate with the man, he was just a servant, Arthur had tried to learn Latin, but found it to hard and gave it pretty quickly. "He said his master ordered him to attack." Merlin translated for Arthur.

"Ask him who his master is." Arthur commanded,

"Quisnam est vestri vinco?" Merlin spoke to the man, he just shook his head refusing to answer. Arthur sighed.

They had had little success with their prisoner, making Arthur even anger, "Your completely useless Merlin." He ranted, having just thrown the boiling hot water at Merlin's chest. Making him gasp and step back, pain exploding across his chest. Merlin glared at Arthur, his lips pulled into a thin line. "Anything else sire?" He questioned getting very tempted to turn Arthur into a toad. "Yes Merlin. You can get me some more water. That isn't boiling."

Merlin passed the prisoner, carrying more water, muttering under his breath "I know you have magic." The man said in Latin, looking directly at Merlin. He turned his head towards the sky, "My master has magic too." He continued. Merlin turned to leave knowing the prisoner couldn't tell Arthur.

More men came the next night. Silent as the grave. They released the prisoner and attacked the camp. "What do you want?" Merlin shouted in Latin, as the men on horseback circled them. "Nostrum vinco volo vos" One cried back, "What did he say." Arthur asked Merlin, as he waved his sword around in front of him. "I think their master wants us." Merlin said back, trying not to fall over as he moved backwards. "Fine." Arthur sighed, seeing no other alternative as they were outnumbered "Tell them we'll come with them." Merlin nodded and told their attackers.

All the knights were grouchy as they traveled towards an unknown destination, there attackers had taken all their weapons leaving them defenseless. Merlin felt so soar. He was sure that he had a burn from where Arthur had chucked the water at him. He hadn't eaten in a while either because Arthur had endless chores for him to do.

Thankfully Merlin's kindness towards the man who had attacked him paid off and he chatted happily to Merlin in Latin annoying Arthur to no end.

A large house of sorts came into view, highly ornate, old as Camelot Arthur guessed. Arthur heard Merlin gasp next to him, "Issadoré" He breathed at the house. Stone dragons perched atop, watching the group as they entered. Their stone eyes fixed on one individual.

A man came out, dressed in tight, black trousers, and long brown boots. Tucked into his trouser was a loose white shirt. He had a blue sash, across his torso. His hair, ginger, was pulled back into a ponytail. He watched the party arrive, his eyes sweeping over the group. His eyes finally settled on Arthur's manservant. "Merlin!" He shouted causing Merlin to look. "Robert!" He shouted back. Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion.

"You know him?"…

**Please leave a review...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. **

**AN: Once again thanks for all the reviews, favorites and alerts. I hope to be updating next week, at the latest. Only 4 exams left. **

Last chapter:

A man came out, dressed in tight, black trousers, and long brown boots. Tucked into his trouser was a loose white shirt. He had a blue sash, across his torso. His hair, ginger, was pulled back into a ponytail. He watched the party arrive, his eyes sweeping over the group. His eyes finally settled on Arthur's manservant. "Merlin!" He shouted causing Merlin to look. "Robert!" He shouted back. Arthur looked at Merlin in confusion.

"You know him?"…

Merlin turned to Arthur, "I haven't seen him in years." He muttered, but secretly he was thrilled. Robert walked over to them and said something to Merlin in Latin causing him to laugh.

"If you don't mind Merlin," Arthur said stressing his name, "We should like to get out of here." Merlin sighed and turned back to Arthur nodding his head. Just then a woman came out

of the house, Morgause, Arthur's hand went to where his sword should have been, then realised it was gone. "Hello, Prince Arthur." She spoke, walking gracefully ford. Merlin noticed

Robert had gone stiff. "Take them to the dungeons." She commanded in Latin. The men in black hauled them away.

Merlin sat alone in the cell. The guards had taken Arthur away. Carefully he slipped his shirt over his head and gazed at the burn mark. Angry and red. It ran from his collar bone

down to his adnominal. With some of the water from a bucket in the cell he gently washed it, causing it to sting less. Just then the cell door opened and a soggy Arthur was pushed

through.

"You alright?" Merlin was concerned, Arthur just shook himself, trying to get dry. "Yeah they just through water over me…" He stopped short, only then noticing Merlin's lack of

clothing, "What happened to you?" He saw the red angry mark that adorned Merlin's chest. Merlin blushed, not liked being gawked at and put his shirt back on. "Nothing." He

murmured "Nothing." The Prince just shrugged excepting it.

"How do you know that man," Arthur asked watching Merlin, Merlin turned, "He lived in Ealdor when I was younger. We were good friends." His face was sad, Arthur could tell there

was more to it, but let it go.

Two guards then came to the cell door, "The mistress wants to speak with you." One said looking at both Arthur and Merlin. They were pushed out of the cell and around the house till

they reached a large room, more like a hall. The guards pushed them both down on to their knees. "Hello Prince Arthur." Morgause said a smirk in place, "And his useless manservant."

She didn't know his name. Arthur tried to stand but the guards held him down. "What do you want Morgause?" He voice laced with anger. She tutted in a her eyes laughing. "Your just

a tool, Arthur. I want Emrys." Merlin's head snapped up at the name. She couldn't possibly know, he thought to himself. "I have never heard of him." Arthur said defiantly.

Back in the cell Arthur was angry, and taking out on the one person he could, Merlin. "It's your fault." He decided lightly kicking Merlin's foot. Merlin glared in annoyance but said

nothing. Just then they heard a key turning in the cell's door lock. Robert appeared, his face showing obvious worry, "Come quickly." He said to both men, running down the hallway.

"I'll help the others escape too." He said leading them along a dark passage. Pulling back a metal grate, he pushed both men through. "Get back to Camelot, as fast as you can." He

tossed Arthur the sword that was on his belt and then he turned and ran back, leaving the two men alone, slightly confused. Walking toward the forest in silence the men had nothing

to say.

Merlin had let his mind wander, thinking of nothing in particular. When Arthur whacked him over the head. "Merlin. For heavens sake pay attention." Merlin glared, and felt anger rise

up in him. He wasn't normally one for violence, he despised it, but just then he snapped. "I have had it." He said stopping and turning towards Arthur. Eyes wide and frantic "I though I

could change you. Make you less of a spoilt arrogant brat." Arthur was sunned, unsure of what to say. "I have risked my life so many times for you and what do I get." He laughed, but

there wasn't a hint of humour in it. "I get.." He couldn't continue. Arthur felt his own angry come up, Merlin was a servant, he had no right to speak to him like that. "I'll have you

flogged for speaking to me in that way." His voice was hard, and unwavering. Merlin felt hurt, Arthur had never threatened to have him flogged before. But his hurt soon turned into

anger once more. "You wouldn't dare." The two men stood, barely an inch apart. Arthur felt a voice in the back of his head telling him he was wrong, he had been treating Merlin terribly

but he ignored it, pushed it down. He held the sword in his hand, anger driving him. "I'm the Prince of Camelot, your just a servant." Arthur moved his sword and pointed it at Merlin's

neck, "Oh no, I'm not a servant," Merlin spoke his voice low and dangerous "I'm the last Dragonlord, I'm a Warlock." His eyes flashed gold…

**Please leave a review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.**

**AN: I hope this chapter is up to standard, please tell me what you think. Also thanks to those who reviewed/altered and added this to their favorites! **

Arthur sighed and lay back onto his bed, the days events taking a toll on him. - _"I can't believe this." Arthur shouted, anger aflame behind his crystal blue eyes, "You're a sorcerer." _

_The two men circled each other, Arthur's sword in front of him. "No." Merlin spat, "I'm a Warlock." Arthur didn't know the difference, "Your evil." Arthur replied, "You use magic to _

_destroy Camelot." He didn't really believing his own words, "Your blinded by the hate your farther has forced upon you" Merlin continued, "I was born with my magic, I'm not sorry _

_for it, I'm not going to apologise for who I am." Arthur was stunned, not hearing of people born with magic before, "I was told you would be different, that you would except magic, _

_and bring it back." He shook his head, "How many will you kill?" Merlin stared straight into Arthur's eyes, "Babes, Children, women?" Arthur roared and attacked his once man _

_servant, the blade cutting straight into him. Merlin looked sadly into his eyes, "Will you feel no remorse?" Arthur gazed down, and with a agonising cry withdrew his sword from his _

_manservant's body. Merlin slumped ford, his hand covering the wound, staining it. Red. "Leigheas ar mo chréachtaí" His eyes flashed gold, Arthur saw the wound heal itself. Arthur _

_realised that he would not be able to kill his manservant, no matter what he was .He made a decision "You are banished Merlin. Come back and I will be forced to kill you" Arthur _

_fixed his face into a mask of nothingness. Merlin sighed, his own face showing truth in his next words "Ask me to leave now and I shall never return." Arthur nodded, putting his _

_sword back in its scabbard. As he turned away, Merlin spoke "You will look for me one day Arthur Pendragon, when everything is lost and when you have no one left to turn to." _

_With that _he disappeared into the forest. _–Arthur sighed and rolled over on his bed, sleep eluding him. After returning Arthur had told his farther about Morgause's house, he also _

_noticed that all the other knights had returned. None questioned the ware bouts of Merlin. Arthur was too cowardly to confront Gaius._

Banging on Arthur's door woke him, and for just a moment Arthur forgot what had betided yesterday, then it all came back in a flash making Arthur wanting to hit something. The

banging continued and Arthur made his way to the door, grumbling all the while. He opened the door to reveal Gaius, his face impassive, "Sorry to disturb you sire , but I was

wondering if you had seen Merlin. He didn't come home last night" Arthur sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair before ushering Gaius inside his chamber. He closed the door

behind him, and gestured to the old man to sit. Unsure of how to start Arthur stalled, opening the curtains, letting what little light there was in. "Merlin" His voice broke slightly,

"Has betrayed us all." Gaius gasped, Arthur refused to look into the physician's eyes, "Merlin was a sorcerer." Silence engulfed the room save for the breathing of both men. "Did

you kill him?" Gaius asked, his voice holding something back, Arthur shook his head, Gaius thought about the boy who, was less than blood, his son. "He only ever wanted to help"

Arthur was irked and surprised. "You knew?" He couldn't believe it. Gaius stood, "We are at a loss now sire. Merlin was our last hope." He swept from the room leaving Arthur

discombobulated.

Merlin was alone, cold, tired and hungry he fell into despair, he had lost his home, his family and friends. He could not face his mother, fearful for of the shame. He had little money

and only the clothing he wore. Stumbling through the forest tears stained his cheeks, he tripped and fell were he lay, too weak to move, to tried to try.

Gwaine had just been pushed out of the tavern, completely intoxicated, his mind swimming, wondering where he lived, then deciding that he loved pinecones and he simply had to

have some, stumbling around the forest he felt something poke him in the back. "Trying to sneak up on me then?" He declared turning to face his attacker, pulling out his sword.

Merlin hearing the noise forced himself up, stumbling towards it. He met the sight of Gwaine engaged in a deadly fight with a tree. Merlin despite feeling lower than dirt burst into

laughter. Gwaine spun around at the noise and spotted the man half bent over clutching his stomach. "Merlin" He announced, forgetting about his 'attacker', he pulled the boy into

a hug. Then promptly fell over bringing Merlin with him. "You see Merlin" Gwaine explained, to the bemused warlock, "I just need more pinecones" Merlin smiled, glad of the

comfort his friend brought with his nonsense ramblings. Before long both men were fast asleep under the star lit sky.

Gwaine awoke the next morning covered in pinecones with a huge headache. Looking around he noticed Merlin, sleeping, pinecones covering him too. He shook his friend awake;

Merlin blinked slowly, and then also noticed the pinecones. "Morning Gwaine." He smiled but something was missing behind his deep blue eyes.

Merlin told Gwaine everything, including the magic. Gwaine sat in silence then once he had finished said "Well, that explains a couple of things" Merlin grinned glad that Gwaine

accepted him. "Go on show me something" Merlin laughed, and then held his fist out towards Gwaine, opening his palm a flame danced. "Unbelievable" Merlin laughed again and

performed other magic tricks for his only friend.

Morgause sat in a castle; its walls once grand and strong now were frail and weak. Her prisoners had escaped but she did not worry, what information they held was no longer of

use to her, she looked at the sea of faces, waiting for her command. "Men" She spoke her voice echoing of the castle walls, "We all share a hatred for Uther, for the Pendragons.

They burn and drown our loved ones. They mock our very existence." She paused for dramatic tension. Then continued rising from her chair, "We all hold magic here." She paced

back and fourth her gown sweeping the floor, "We are better than he who calls himself our king. We have a gift. Not a curse. We are not evil. The very man who gives us this

namesake befalls it himself." Once again she paused, in her walking too. She shouted the last part; the very earth itself could feel her anger, "Rise up, my people. Take back. Take

revenge. And kill the Pendragons!" The crowd cheered, the energy in the castle hall vibrated around it. The sorcerers had had enough, they were fighting back..

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, I promise that I do read through my work but sometimes I miss things. Please leave a review.. **


	5. AN

**AN: I have a poll on my profile, please vote as I am unsure of how to make Morgana. Good or evil? **

**Also I'll be updating by the end of next week at the latest.**

**Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.

**-My exams are over now, so I will have more time to update, sorry the poll didn't work, but from the reviews Morgana is going to be good. **

**-Arthur has been a bit OC, sorry, hopefully he redeems himself in this chapter. (Arthur is still a bit OC, sorry)**

_The time will come, when ash will fall, like raindrops from the sky. Those you love betide the fall that fire reins in its wake. Watch the smoke, heed his warning, dragon breath from a _

_fire, save he who is last of his kind, bring he who rises from the flames, which we are too fearful to die in. Bring the Warlock Dragonlord; Emrys._ Arthur stared down at the words; the

book was old, worn and coming unbound. Hidden deep in the depths of the castle library. He couldn't make since of it, Arthur worried that Morgause was planning an attack, so looked

for information in the castle library. Most books containing anything to do with magic had been burnt, however this one had survived, had Arthur been Gaius or Merlin he would have

known of this significance, however Arthur felt tired and left the book, returning to his own chambers.

* * *

><p>Morgause smirked in triumph, looking every bit the warrior. Before her lay an army of magic. Some could barley lift a pebble of the ground while others could move castles and trees.<p>

Those with strong magic were paired with weak magic to give the impression of a stronger army. Morgause had dressed her warriors in the darkest, deepest black, letting no light in.

Concealed in darkness they travelled, to witness would be like a chill running down your spin, the blur at the edge of your eye, the thing you fail to remember.

Men sharpened swords, people from the outlying villages and settlement arrived, women mended chain mail and clothing. Camelot was stuffed, people cramped and squeaked into any

available space. Uther and Arthur had come to the decision that Morgause was planning an attack, but when they weren't sure.

* * *

><p>The night drew in, curling around Camelot giving it peace before the storm. The great hall silent, the king and prince absent from its wordless walls. Arthur sat, alone is his room, a sword<p>

on the table just in case. He had tried forgetting, ignoring the events of just days earlier, but Merlin was a fixture of his life, too noticeable to be with out. "_You will look for me one day _

_Arthur Pendragon, when everything is lost and when you have no one left to turn to" _What did it mean, all these riddles. Why did Merlin have to be so _not_ evil. He would be easier to

hate then. Deny it he might, Arthur knew that Merlin was his friend, and he had his right to keep his secret, who was Arthur to Merlin? He shook his head, and retired for the night, not

knowing of what the days coming would bring.

* * *

><p>Gwen brought Arthur his breakfast the next morning, opening the drapes to let the sunlight in, she wore a rose pink dress, its bodice decorated with flowers, her hair framing her face,<p>

already falling out of place. Even in Arthur's darkest times Gwen could always raise his spirits, "Good morning" She smiled, Arthur gave her a smile too in return. Before she realised, he

had climbed out of bed and had encased her in his strong arms, kissing her, she felt her heart flutter, and a blush to spread across her cheeks. They both pulled away panting, resting

their foreheads together, Arthur smiled, cupping Gwen's face with his hand, "I love you" he drew back looking deeply into her eyes. "I love you too." Gwen replied kissing him again.

Gwen knew better than to ask about Merlin to Arthur, waiting for him to bring it up. "Did you know?" Arthur questioned picking at his breakfast while Gwen tidied. "Know what Arthur?"

She questioned, pushing a loose strand of hair back. "Merlin" He breathed, looking as Gwen had stopped moving. She paused, "I think that there was always been something different

about Merlin" Gwen mused, turning to face Arthur, he hands neatly folded in front of her, "He's a sorcerer" Arthur said his face giving nothing away, Gwen gasped, her hands went to

her mouth, "Really?" She squeaked, looking into Arthur's eyes as he nodded. She suddenly felt the urge to sit down, she sank to the floor, causing Arthur alarm, "Gwen" He cried

running over to her, she looked up at him, "It makes sense really" She finally said confusing Arthur, seeing his face she explained, "He's always had great luck, not wearing armour but

always coming home. Makes sense really" She blushed realising her repeat. Arthur looked at her in amazement; he had been so gullible, always believing that he saved the day, when in

fact, it was always Merlin. Arthur shook his head and smiled down at Gwen, "Your amazing, you know that?" She blushed and Arthur gave her his hand so she could stand up, "I don't

believe he's evil" Gwen said a slight frown on her face. Arthur smiled again, "Neither do I" And he new that those words were completely true.

* * *

><p>The castle was silent, the walls not daring to breath. The city was held in suspense, waiting for the unknown. Morgana watched out of her window, a single candle burning, only just<p>

illumining her face. She watched the day fall into night, seeing the knights return from a patrol, minus one, a close friend of hers, she decided that night she would get her answers.

Arthur lay in his bed, sleep eluding him, he knew of Merlin's secret, he accepted it, why couldn't he sleep? Rolling over, he heard his door, creak open slowly. He breathed slowly,

pretending to be asleep, while reaching for the dagger from under his pillow. The footsteps where soft and light, the person knew their way around his room. He felt the bed dip beneath

their weight, with his he suddenly pinned his attacker, the dagger at their throat, only to realise it was Morgana, with a angry expression of her face, one eyebrow neatly raised.

"Morgana?" Arthur spluttered, in a very embarrassing way, he moved off her and placed the dagger on the table. Morgana sat up, smirking slightly, "Remind me never to attack you in

your sleep." She joked, laying her hand over Arthur's, Arthur smiled lightly, "I'm sorry Morgana, um what is it your doing here?" He lit the candle next to the bed to give them some

light, Morgana looked down, "Arthur" She spoke, glancing up and looking straight into Arthur's eyes, "There's something bothering you." She meant to ask about Merlin, but the look in

his eye distracted her. Arthur groaned, then sighed, "It's Merlin" Morgana remained silent, and Arthur explained to her, about what had happened. Morgana surprisingly took it well, not

saying anything till he had finished. The silence hung in the air for a moment, "But there's something else. Isn't there?" She prompted, her heart beat fast at the discovery of her friend,

Arthur nodded, wondering when he turned into such a girl. "It's only been on this last trip that I noticed that I don't know much about Merlin" He paused, thinking for a moment, "I

mean, I..." Arthur stopped, Morgana finished for him, " And he's your friend? Right?" And again Arthur nodded, "Then that's all that matters"

**Sorry, this was meant to be posted last night, also sorry for any spelling mistakes. **

**Please leave a review. **


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin.**

**AN: I am so sorry for taking forever to write this chapter, it's been bugging me for ages, but here it is. Should be longer I know, but I don't want to spoil the next chapter. **

Armed guards dressed in their chain mail patrolled the walls of Camelot, the city sat in suspense, holding its breath. The sighting however, of Morgause's army was not impressive, however

is neither prosaic nor tame. A boy, no older than 10 spotted the army, in the village of Bramor, not far from Camelot, his farther insisting they stay and guard their house. The sight the

young boy saw, was one he would remember for all his days, one he would tell his children and grandchildren, for truly it was beautifuly terrible, and for just one small insignificant boy to

witness was a shame on the world.

One thousand or more lights filled the sky, in a union of hatred, but these lights were not white, nor were they bright, for they lacked the kindness that turns a light white. These lights were

as dark as the sky, when the moon is in hiding and the stars are too scared to shine. They were lights with out the light, they the sky without a sun, a man without a heart.

The small, insignificant boy watched as the army passed, not making a sound, but running, like the hounds of the devil were snapping at his feet towards the beacon, as soon as they left, he

lifted the torch already aflame and set the beacon alight, so that all would know of the evil heading towards Camelot

Arthur stood of the walls of Camelot's castle, watching the beacons light telling them that Morgause was coming, all along the wall archers knelt, their bows ready, Arthur felt his stomach

tingle in anticipation. The horn sounded, it's cry, piecing the night silence, and then, all hell broke out.

The main hall was filled with injured; Gaius worked non-stop, Gwen his assistant. "Water, we need more water," Gwen said, looking in despair around the room.

"It's to dangerous out there Gwen." Gaius called, but she had already left, the door banging loudly behind her.

Outside Gwen ran, bucket in hand towards the well, in front of her a man fell, no sword, or weapon causing his death, but the worlds of a sorcerer. She screamed, and ran away from the

well, water forgotten, only slamming the heavy oak wood door behind her in time. Its timber saving her from a sorcerer's hex.

Morgana sat in her chambers, forbidden to leave, not that that alone could stop her, but two armed guards stood outside her door, and the servant's entrance was bolted from the other

side. From her window she could see the battle, she could see the red of the pendragons and the black of Morgause's army, their colours swirling together, as the night moved on.

"Retreat!" Shouted Arthur to his men, all which were left of them. Morgause had too many sorcerers who cast the knights aside as through they were nothing more than ants. Arthur

looked around him, men fell, then died where they lay, their blood, the Pendragon colour, staining the stones of Camelot. It was the sight that Arthur knew they would have to abandon

Camelot, and hide out in the forest, for soon the enemy would reach the women and children, that he could not bear that on his conscience.

Morgana awoke to Sir Leon running into her chambers, "Come quickly my lady" He said grabbing her hand and pulling her to her feet, "We are escaping the castle, there are too many

sorcerers." Pulling her from her room Morgana suddenly shouted,

"What about Gwen? She's helping Gaius." Leon just shuck his head,

"I must get you to safety, another knight is getting Gwen and Gaius." Nodding Morgana and Leon ran in silence down the narrow passageways of the castle.

Arthur would have felt despair, would have felt the whole world crashing down on his shoulders, had he not been trained to deal with such emotions. He sat in the entrance of the cave, not

far from Camelot, but hidden by much foliage, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius and his closet knights had escaped with him. But Morgause had his farther. Had Camelot. The rain fell down, echoing

the tears he refused to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness, one must never show weakness, it brings even the mightiest to his knees. "Come in Arthur," Gwen coaxed, her face showing her

kindness, her ability to find light even in the blackest darkness gave Arthur's heart a slight twinge of hope. Hope that may be Camelot wasn't lost after all.

Inside the cave Gaius tended to everyone wounds, wordlessly. Arthur had not spoke to the man since Merlin had left, and he felt ashamed, for Gaius had been right, Merlin had been right.

The group sat in a circle, Sir Percival explaining what he had last heard, "The fighting has stopped, Morgause is not attacking the citizens, but there is no news of the King, she has taken the

castle, so he is most likely in the dudgeons." Arthur nodded, staring into the fire. Gwen suddenly gasped, staring out of the mouth of the cave, "Look." She pointed, grey snowflakes fell from

the sky, but Arthur suddenly knew they were not snowflakes. "Ash" He said, staring in wonder, Gaius turned sharply, "Ash?" He said, "You sure?" Arthur nodded, and Gaius murmured,

"The time will come, when ash will fall, like raindrops from the sky." It was Arthur's turn to stare at Gaius, "That was from one of the old books in the castle library." Gaius nodded, Gwen

turned to them "What is" She questioned, a confused look on her face, "It is a old druid prophesy, one which I think might relate to now." Gaius suddenly felt his age, and closed his eyes for

a brief second before speaking, "The time will come, when ash will fall, like raindrops from the sky. Those you love betide the fall that fire reins in its wake. Watch the smoke, heed his

warning, dragon breath from a fire, save he who is last of his kind, bring he who rises from the flames, which we are too fearful to die in. Bring the warlock Dragonlord, Emrys." Gwen

gasped, "So it's now, the first part, the ash is falling." Gaius nodded, and then looked towards Arthur, "We need to find Emrys." Arthur could only nod.

**I do my best to proof read but some errors I just miss, sorry. Please leave a review I love reading them.**


End file.
